


SPN Drabble Challenge:- Teething Troubles

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- jiggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- jiggle.Dean has an appointment with the dentist and he's nervous. Sam really doesn't have much sympathy for him.





	SPN Drabble Challenge:- Teething Troubles

'Stop that,' Sam hissed under his breath.

'What?'

'Jiggling your knee.'

'I'm not jiggling anything,' Dean huffed.

'Yes, you are! I can't believe you're behaving like a four year old!'  
'Dude, it's my tooth the dentist's gonna be drilling, not yours!'

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

'You don't back down in the face of a nest of vampires, yet you tremble like a jello at the thought of having your tooth fixed- AND-I'm not going to comment further on the fact that if I didn't come along, you weren't keeping the appointment at all.'

'What the hell's wrong with you Sam? If you had to go interview a clown, I'd have come with if you asked.'

Sam snorted. 'Yeah, like the time you made me sit on that clown chair or left me on my own at Plucky's.'

:

Just before Dean managed to spit out an answer, the nurse appeared.

'Dr Pane is ready for you now, Mr Campbell.'

Dean's face blanched. 'Dr Pain?'

'It's spelt PANE as in window-pane,' the nurse elaborated stony-faced, clearly not for the first time.

As Dean made his way half-heartedly towards the 'torture room', Sam grinned.

It had turned out to be an amusing morning, after all.


End file.
